A Simple Kiss: The Sequel
by BandHallNinja-chan
Summary: Sequel to A Simple Kiss KradDai, DarkSato, and many other pairings. Currently AU, but who knows?
1. Hikari Argentine

-Waves- HI IN WHATEVER LANGUAGE YOU LIKE TO BE GREETED IN! This is a sequel to my fic A Simple Kiss. You won't get some of the jokes if you don't go read it.

Dark: Not this shit again…

YEAH!!! Isn't it _GREAT_?! -hugs Dark-

Dark: Define "great."

-lets go of Dark, sticks tongue out- Just for that, you're dying!

Daisuke: WAIT! It's not nice to kill someone like that! He's not evil or anything, right?

I was joking. Thanks for ruining it, Dai-chan.

Satoshi: In an attempt to cut this stupidity short, the authoress doesn't own DNAngel. When and if she somehow does, you'd know. She'd force TokyoPOP to translate the books quicker.

DAMN RIGHT! Making us wait six months for a freaking book RIGHT IN THE MIDDLE OF THE STORY!!! -mumbles-

Dark: Yeah, I'm with Toshi-chan on this one. So, if you have not read A Simple Kiss (which is possibly the WORST name ever thought of)…

HEY! -furrows eyebrows-

Dark: …Go read it and you'll know the warnings and pairings and shit.

Oh, this time around, there'll possibly be yuri/shoujo-ai!

Dark: I hope they're hot!

Satoshi: -bangs fist on Dark's head-

ROMANCE AND HUMOR FOR A REASON! There may be minimal angst, but it's not really all that much. And there may be cliffhangers, but they end well because the authoress CAN'T WRITE ANGST TO SAVE HER LIFE!

Krad: You seem to have no problem with sadistic stuff…

THAT IS NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS! -pushes Dark and Krad away- ON TO THE FIC!!!

--------

By now everyone around school knew about Satoshi and Dark's relationship, making it twice as hard for Satoshi to go to school every day, for this time, instead of being bombarded by girls handing him love letters, he was bombarded by yaoi fangirls and homophobes who either wanted to talk about yaoi and stalk him, or tell him why he should go to hell.

Therefore, Satoshi now made a habit of getting to school at seven in the morning to avoid these people. He'd sit at his desk quietly and draw or read until Krad and Daisuke arrived at school precisely twenty minutes later, at which time they would talk about something while ignoring the harsh comments whispered about all of them.

Then Riku would show up about ten minutes after Daisuke and Krad. There was rarely a time she didn't. Somehow the time never seemed to change. Riku was the only one in class who would talk to the three of them as if nothing had happened (well, except Keiji, but he'd talk to a shark the way he talks to anyone else after it bit his hand off). Krad got past his hatred for all Haradas, no matter what they were like, and accepted the girl as a friend. She was somehow fine with the fact that the blonde was dating her ex-boyfriend.

Then Risa would arrive, glare at the four, and turn her head away from them to talk to one of her so-called "friends."

It happened every school morning, except when one of them was sick. This morning however, something interrupted the routine.

"DAISUKE!" A dark-haired boy jumped over to the redhead, "Hey, Can I hang out here?"

"Oh. Hey Takeshi. I thought you weren't talking to me anymore?" Daisuke asked.

"No, I just did that so Risa would leave me alone for a few weeks. It's getting boring, so..." Takeshi shrugged, "So, what are ya'll talking about?"

"Last night's English homework. I was having trouble translating a few sentences, but Riku-chan helped me!" Daisuke smiled.

"Great. So now we have no conversation?" Takeshi raised an eyebrow.

"Uh… No, not really," Riku replied.

"Goddammit," Takeshi sighed, "Don't you people talk about anything interesting? Like what you watched on TV, or your dreams, or SOMETHING?"

"I don't watch TV," Krad stated.

"Me either," Satoshi shook his head.

"I just leave mine on in the background while I'm drawing," Daisuke tapped his chin with his index finger.

"Mine is broken, and besides, Risa's always watching her crappy soap operas! I WANT TO WATCH _24 _(1) DAMMIT!" Riku's eye twitched.

"That's nice. Why not talk about your dreams?" Takeshi asked.

"I never remember my dreams," Daisuke stated.

"I don't sleep for very long," Krad shrugged.

"My dreams are usually quite violent and filled with gore," Riku added.

"And my dreams are boring," Satoshi sighed.

"DAMMIT! YOU'RE HAVING FUN TODAY!" Takeshi pounded a fist on the desk Riku was seated on.

"Don't break the desk," Riku scolded, "And not so close to my ass, either."

"Fine, bitch," Takeshi rolled his eyes.

"WHAT WAS THAT?" Riku slapped Takeshi across the face.

"YOU LITTLE…" Takeshi punched Riku.

A small fight ensued, leaving Takeshi with a nearly broken nose and black eye.

"I personally think they like each other," Satoshi began to read his book.

Krad nodded, resting his feet on the chair of the desk in front of him.

"You can tell," Daisuke stated.

"Settle down students!" The teacher who walked into the room stated, tapping a ruler on her desk, "We have a new student today!"

A blonde boy with dark purple eyes and dark skin (2) walked in the room.

"This is Hikari Argentine."

The teacher motioned to the boy, who bowed politely without even a small smile, "Hello everyone." He had a slight English (3) accent, which would explain his odd name. As he walked to the seat the teacher instructed him to sit at, his eyes focused on Krad.

"This class is blessed! We get the cutest boys!" A girl with tawny hair giggled to the girl next to her.

"Only they all turn out to be gay. I heard Niwa-kun and Krad-kun were a couple!" The girl with dark hair put up in braids replied, "And did you see the look the new guy gave Krad?"

"I thought he was looking at Himeno!"

"No way, you could totally tell he was looking past her! Their eyes locked and everything!"

"Maybe they're hated brothers or cousins or something!"

"Who knows? They do have the same last name…"

"Hashiba-chan! Aoyagi-chan! Stop talking and pay attention!"

"Yes ma'am!" The girls replied and ceased talking.

-

"Harada-san," The blonde teen approached Risa's desk, "You are Kokuyoku's sacred maiden?"

"Who?" Risa asked.

"Kokuyoku," Argentine replied.

"What do you mean?" Risa cocked her head.

"Do you not speak Japanese?" Argentine replied in monotone, "Would you rather I say it in English?"

"No, I speak fine Japanese, but who do you mean by Kokuyoku?"

"Dark Mousy," Argentine replied. His calm purple eyes gazed into the dark brown orbs in front of him, "Are you his sacred maiden?"

"No, he dumped me," Risa replied with disgust.

"Then who is his sacred maiden?" Argentine asked.

_Doesn't this guy use contractions?_ Risa thought, then answered, "Hiwatari-kun. The guy over there." She pointed to Satoshi, who was talking to Krad and Daisuke.

"Thank you, Miss," The blonde walked over to the group.

_He's weird…_ Risa went back to doing her homework for the next class.

"Hiwatari-san, are you not Kokuyoku's sacred maiden?" Argentine asked the bluenette.

"Well, I guess, but I'm a boy, so I really don't like the phrasing," Satoshi shrugged.

Argentine turned to Krad, "What are you doing here, Krad-sama?"

"I attend school here since I got my own body," Krad shrugged, "Nice to see you again, Argentine-kun."

"You and your tamer have been separated?" Argentine's eyes shone with a small tinge of surprise, breaking his flawless mask.

"Yep," Satoshi replied.

"And what about Kokuyoku?" Argentine asked.

"Yeah," Daisuke nodded.

Argentine's eyes widened, "You are Niwa Daisuke?"

Daisuke nodded again.

"Krad-sama, why are you attending the same school as this Niwa?"

"Because he's my friend?" Krad phrased his reply as a question.

Argentine's polite speech ceased momentarily, "What?"

"We're… friends," Krad stated.

"A Niwa and a Hikari cannot be friends!"

"Well, it's not like it matters. Satoshi-sama and Dark started it anyways," Krad shrugged.

"This is an outrage!" Argentine scowled, "How dare you lie to me!" The tanned boy slapped the blonde across the face.

Krad was stunned for a few seconds, as was the rest of the class. Everyone, no matter what they were doing, stopped to watch and see what the blondes would do.

"You are not the Krad I know! He would never do such a thing," Argentine stated coldly.

Their next teacher walked into the class. He looked around at everyone and said, "Please take your seats!"

Argentine mumbled under his breath, then walked back to his seat, glaring at the three boys before he sat down.

"What crawled up his ass? He never seemed like the traditionalist, what with his obsession about becoming Kokuyoku…" Krad mused.

Daisuke shrugged, "Who knows…?"

--------

AUTHOR'S INSANITY CORNER 1:

(1) If you don't live in America, you probably don't know what _24_ is. It's this reeeeeally intense action show that's really cool. My dad recently got obsessed with it. He was running around saying spoilers to everyone XD.

(2) I don't know what Argentine looks like very well. The mangas are in black and white, so I just know he has light hair and dark skin. I imagine him as a cross between Dark and Krad. Like his parents or something. HE HAS KRAD'S HAIR AND DARK'S EYES XDDD!!! Also, I've only read as far as the eleventh book, meaning that I don't know Argentine's backstory.

(3) I mean as in not pronouncing everything correctly, using shortened words, and using formal speech instead of informal speech when speaking to everyone. You will never hear him address anyone as -chan or -kun, he will always say -san, but NEVER -sama or -dono (besides Krad, he calls him Krad-sama because Argentine is a Hikari artwork and therefore shows respect to the Hikari curse). He also never calls anyone by their first name except for Krad, because he technically has no last name.

So, are you proud of me? A SEEEEEEEQUEEEEEELLLLLLL!!!! I hope you enjoy it. There's much less Riku bashing, but much more Risa bashing. This time around, I'm gonna make more sense!

Dark: It's like her new year's resolution.

NEW STORY RESOLUTION, DATTEBAYO! XDDD

Dark: Meaning she'll break it within the first few weeks of writing this story.

SHUTUPSHUTUPSHUTUPSHUTUP**SHUTUP**!!!

Krad: -holds up a sign that reads "make an authoress happy. REVIEW TODAY!"- Do as the sign commands.

Dark: And no flaming, **_PLEASE_**. BHN-chan has enough shit to deal with concerning homophobes.

AWWW! DARK WUVS MEEEEE!!! I KNEW IT!

Dark: No, I'm just the one you always hug and cry on and I don't like it.

FINE! I'll cry on Toshi -sticks tongue out and hugs Toshi-

Dark: GET YOUR HANDS OFF OF MY PROPERTY!

-jumps- Overprotective, are we?


	2. The Second Day

Ugh, chapter is half-assed and short because I haven't really been in a writing mood. I was having mock-testing and since my last name is near the end of the alphabet, I had to go to a class with a bunch of dumb people.

Dark: It's not that big of a deal. You're smart enough to make friends, right?

NOT WITH DELINQUENTS LIKE THAT! _THEY_ ARE WHY I DON'T GET TO DO ANYTHING WHEN I FINISH MY TEST!

Satoshi: How do you think I feel? I've graduated college!

It's the fact that I was moved! No one with a last name from A to R has to worry about being within the last ten people in their class! OF course, I had to be moved to a different class than my friends when they all got to have fun…

In any case, it's hard to explain, since you guys don't go to my school.

Oh, and some of you don't know who Argentine is. He comes in vol. 11, so you probably need to read that first. Also, some of this might not QUITE follow the epilogue so well -sweatdrops-

And some of you were confused as to when the sequel takes place. It takes place **_BEFORE_** the **_EPILOGUE_**. I expect you to know this after this chapter. Know that I will most likely refuse to respond to any questions concerning this after this chapter.

HEY! I found out that Risa ends up chasing after Toshi-chan in the manga and---

Dark: -pushed BHN-chan off camera- Quick, Krad! Cut to the fic before she gets back up and starts babbling!

Krad: Got it! -cuts to fic-

--------

As the students packed up and got ready to leave for the day, the teacher remembered something.

"OH! I was supposed to pass some flyers out to you!" He pulled out a few stacks of brightly colored papers, "Kitamura, younger Harada, Aoyagi, and… Saehara! Pass out these flyers!"

"Yes sir," The four teens chorused and walked to the front of the room.

As they passed out the flyers, people started to shoot glances at other students across the room and whisper things to the people sitting next to them.

Krad, Daisuke, Satoshi, and Riku had no idea what was happening and why people were acting so weird. They were sitting at the back of the room, so they had to wait a while before they received the flyers.

As the other three got their copies, they branched off and talked together, allowing Satoshi to do what he usually did just before the bell: finish homework so he wouldn't have to do it that night. Risa smiled fakely as she handed him his final flyer.

He looked over the sheets of paper quickly. One was for a fundraising fair they were having, another was for a spelling bee, the third was for group pictures, stating the time your team, class, or event would be photographed, and the final was for a dance.

A _school_ dance to be exact.

Satoshi sighed. School dances NOW meant one of three things:

(1) A bunch of fangirls asking him if he was going with Dark.

(2) An immense amount of both boys AND girls asking him to go with them. Or…

(3) Dark hugging him and refusing to let go until Satoshi asked him to the dance.

At the moment, none of those were very appealing thoughts to the bluenette. He chose to let his head sink to the desk.

"Awww, it could be worse!" Takeshi patted the bluenette on the back, "You could still have a gigantic fanclub who'd be fighting over you!"

"It can't get much worse…" Satoshi sighed again as Takeshi walked away.

"A… ano, Hiwatari-kun? I wanted to ask you about the dance…" A tentative voice asked.

"I'm not taking Dark, I won't take you, I'm not going to the dance and that's final," Satoshi's head didn't move from the desk.

"I didn't really want to ask about that…"

Satoshi lifted his head to see a boy with fairly long brown hair. _What was his name? Chigiri? Yes, that was it._

"You and… Niwa-kun are so close. I want to ask him, but I'm nervous," the boy pursed his lips, "And you're… gay… too, so…"

Satoshi raised an eyebrow, "I have a feeling Niwa-kun is going with someone else."

The boy sighed, "Well, I tried…" He walked back to his desk.

Satoshi smiled inwardly as a brief feeling of nostalgia washed over him. The feeling stopped when Argentine walked up to his desk, "I wish to talk to you. Spare me a moment of your time when school dismisses."

Some girls nearby, who were probably thinking of asking Argentine, began whispering to each other.

_Great. Now they'll think I'm cheating on Dark or something._

"Satoshi-sama, why do you look so depressed?" Krad asked the bluenette.

Satoshi sighed, "You'd never understand. You haven't officially come out of the closet yet."

"Too true," Krad sighed, "You're going to that dance."

"No I'm not," Satoshi half-chuckled.

"We're dragging you, along with Dark," Riku raised an eyebrow.

"You need to relax and go on a date with your boyfriend," Krad scolded.

"That's easy for a closet gay to say!" Satoshi huffed.

"I'll ask Daisuke to the dance right here in the middle of class," Krad offered.

"No," Satoshi sighed.

"I will! And he'll say yes!" Krad paused, "I'll kiss him."

"DAMMIT! IF YOU WANT ME TO GO THAT BAD, I WILL!"

"Actually, I just wanted an excuse to kiss Daisuke. I heard some girls in front of us saying they heard we were dating," Krad smirked and walked over to the redhead.

Satoshi sighed, shaking his head.

Krad cleared his throat as he placed a hand on the redhead's shoulder, "Daisuke-kun, I would like to ask you something."

"Yes?" Daisuke furrowed his eyebrows.

Krad leaned down to kiss the redhead full on the lips.

A chorus of gasps circulated around the room.

"No public displays of affection!" The teacher shouted.

Both boys ignored him.

"Would you consider accompanying me to the dance?" Krad held Daisuke's hand.

"I would rather you have not made such a big deal out of it, but…" Daisuke nodded, blushing.

"Great. See you next Thursday night, then," Krad placed a kiss on Daisuke's cheek.

"NO PUBLIC DISPLAYS OF AFFECTION!" The teacher yelled again as the dismissal bell rang.

"Seeya, sensei!" Krad waved politely as he exited the room with his arm around Daisuke.

"Did you not hear what I just said?!" The teacher shouted.

The boys ignored their teacher and walked out of the room with Riku.

"It's not nice to ignore a teacher!" The man called as they exited the room.

"Bye, sensei. Have a good weekend!" Daisuke called over his shoulder.

--------

AUTHOR INSANITY CORNER 2:

WOOOOOOOOO!!! SCHOOL DAAAAAAANCE!!! And a fair! I personally detest the crowds, and plus I always have to help for the bake sale for the organization I'm in, so I don't care for fairs all that much…

Dark: Fun fact for all you readers, the authoress is a paranoid nutcase.

-hits Dark over the head with her sketchbook-

Satoshi: -looks around- Where's Niwa-kun?

In the closet

Satoshi: Who locked him in the closet?

It's a technique to make people review. I told Dark not to do it, but I guess he didn't follow my directions. And you know what happens to characters who don't do as the authoress commands -grins evilly and grabs a chainsaw and assortment of power tools-

Dark: HEY! Reviews make you write! I'm helping and annoying Krad at the same time!

Krad: -comes in carrying Dai-chan bridal style- Who locked him in that closet?

-points at Dark-

Krad: -hands Dai to BHN-chan and drags Dark into the next room. Screaming is heard-

-sets Daisuke back on his feet-

Daisuke: -cries- Review or I have to go back in the closet! It's dark in there.

-glomps Dai-chan- I REFUSE TO LET YOU GO BACK IN THE CLOSET! I'll lock Dark in there! He deserves it!

-Dark and Krad walk back into the room. Dark is incredibly beaten up and Krad looks very proud of himself-

Satoshi: Well, Dark, how does it feel to be beaten up by your boyfriend's older brother figure?

Dark: Shut up or I'll get you pregnant. Oh wait…

Of all of the pointless things I've written in author's notes, this HAS to be the stupidest.

I'm probably just crazy. Or delusional.

In any case, review!

And while we're NOT on the subject, I wanna see who reads my author insanity corners. Take a quiz to find out if you know me: http://www02. It's hard.

Yes, it is. My best friend, who has known me for YEARS, made a 70 on it. I guarantee I've said most of the answers to those questions in my insanity corners.

Dark: This is when it pays off listening to an idiot like her -made a ten-

Krad: There was NOTHING hard about it. -made a 100-

Dark: -getting annoyed- Hey, if reviews egg her on, then flames must make her want to stop writing!

**DO YOU WANT TO GO IN THE CLOSET, DARK MOUSY?**

Dark: No ma'am.


	3. Almost Dancey Time

Well, another chapter!

Argentine: …

And thanks to everyone who reviewed! Sorry it took so long. I've been reeeeeally busy lately.

Argentine: …?

What's the matter, Argentine?

Argentine: Authoress-san, why am I the only one here?

That's simple! I locked Dark and Krad in the closet for being mean and Satoshi and Daisuke are trying to find the key I "hid." In the meantime, I get to hang out with you and you get to help me with the authoress notes and openings!

Argentine: Oh joy.

-hugs Argentine- You could be more enthused, dear.

Argentine: This does not sound like fun. Wait, why is Kokuyoku-san in the closet? And Krad-sama?

Your polite speech pisses me off. But they were giving me a hard time.

-flips through a folder labeled "Reviews Chapter 2"- And most of you readers agreed that Dark should be. Half the reviews I got had Dark being locked in the closet XD.

Argentine: Kokuyoku-san?

… Just call him Dark, dear.

Argentine: No.

CALL HIM DARK!

Argentine: No. I will call him Kokuyoku-san. The same way you call Niwa Daisuke-san Dai-chan.

-sighs- And I thought you of all people would be the easiest to deal with.

Hey, does anyone even listen to me anymore?

Argentine: I apologize, what did you say?

-sweatdrops-

Argentine: On with the fanfiction.

DAMMIT! SAY FANFIC!

Argentine: Do you really want to go through this argument again?

No.

I'll own it when I get a death note and destroy half the school.

Argentine: In human terms, she will never own Yukiru Sugisaki-kami's story.

I SAID I WILL WHEN I GET A DEATH NOTE!

Argentine: Which will never happen.

-a death note falls on BHN-chan's head-

Argentine: … -throws it out the window-

--------

Argentine approached the teen with a composed face.

"Hello Argentine," Satoshi replied politely.

Argentine bowed in reply, "I must ask you, are you truly Kokuyoku's love interest?"

"Yes," Satoshi replied, "Why would I lie about something like that?"

"I just can not believe it," Argentine shook his head, "After all this time…"

"Yeah, it was QUITE a surprise," Satoshi rolled his eyes.

Argentine smiled, "That makes us enemies."

"It does?"

"Kokuyoku-san is your love, and I am aiming to become Kokuyoku."

"Well, that does, then," Satoshi stated, still slightly confused.

Argentine turned unceremoniously and walked away.

Satoshi followed suit, turning the opposite way, "Damn, he's nuts."

-

"YAY! A DANCE! I WANNA COME, TOSHI-CHAN! TAKE ME TAKE MEEEEEE!" Dark's arms wrapped tighter around Satoshi as he rested his chin on the top of the boy's head.

"I said no," Satoshi sighed.

"PLEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEASE?!?"

"No!"

"C'mon, just let me go!"

"I'm not even going!" Satoshi insisted.

"We've been through this. BOTH of you will go, no ifs, ands, or buts!" Riku crossed her arms.

"She said but!" Dark giggled.

"Hey, if we don't go, that'll give me alone time with you," Satoshi smiled suggestively.

"I'd rather go to the dance. Who knows what'll happen there?" Dark smiled happily, "'Sides, we'd probably just end up watching a movie the whole time!"

Satoshi rolled his eyes, "But wouldn't you rather us be alone in a locked room? Far away from anyone else? NOT watching a movie?"

"But what else would we--- Oh." Dark's eyes widened, "Your offer sounds quite tempting…"

"NO!" Riku insisted, "Look, if you guys don't come, I'll kick both your butts, okay?"

"Yes ma'am," the two boys chorused.

"Good," Riku smiled.

-

A week passed, and two days of finals with it, leaving only five, much to the happiness of the students who would rather be at home than in school.

The date of the school dance was fast approaching, much to the dismay of Satoshi, who was fed up with everyone asking him everything from "will you help me with this mobile for the dance?" to "have you and Dark done it yet?"

Two days before the last test, their homeroom teacher passed out slips of paper to all of the students and wrote some names on the board.

"These are all the nominations for king and queen of the end of school dance. If you would like to add any, write them down now. They span all the classes, however they MUST be in this year."

Risa giggled, noticing she was already on the nominations list.

"Cute! Krad can be king!" Daisuke smiled at the boy.

Krad was reading the list for queen, "You got nominated for queen, Daisuke-san."

"What?"

"You got nominated to be the queen."

"WHAT? I'M A BOY!"

"That obviously didn't stop someone from nominating you."

Daisuke sighed, letting his head fall to rest on his desk.

"Argentine and I got nominated for king as well," Satoshi shrugged.

When the bell rang, Riku ran up to their desks saying, "Niwa-kun! We should campaign for you and Krad-kun!"

"Yeah," Krad nodded.

"No. No we shouldn't," Daisuke replied, shaking his head.

"Aw, Dai-kun, you're no fun," Krad sighed.

"FINE! I just wish you'd have been nominated for queen and I'd been king…" Daisuke sighed, blushing.

-

That night, Satoshi, Riku, and Dark made posters for the boys, surprising them when they saw each other the next morning.

Riku shoved a sandwich board into Daisuke's hands and a ton of posters into Krad's. "Wear and post these around the school!"

"Why?" Krad asked, looking at the flyers.

"Because we were up until midnight working on these and dammit, you're going to put them up," Satoshi answered.

Risa came in with a smirk on her face and a box in her arms. She set the box on a desk close to the talking teens with an audible bang to catch their attention.

When the four looked over, Risa smiled happily and pulled four candy bars out of the box. She handed one to each of them, "Vote for me!"

"No way in hell," Riku stated, looking over the candy bar wrapper, which was covered in hearts and said "vote Risa Harada."

"Well, nobody's going to vote two boys in for king and queen!" Risa stuck her tongue out.

-

After the rest of the week was spent campaigning, they were instructed to vote during their homeroom class. They would find out who the winners were when they went to the dance that night.

"Now we have to go. We'll buy tickets during lunch," Krad shrugged.

-

After being followed by a group of yaoi fangirls for the rest of the day, the boys and girl headed home. Dark had decided to come to meet them and ask how the campaigning went.

"I wanna hold your hand, Toshi-chan!" Dark whined.

"You can hold my hand at the dance," Satoshi sighed.

"NUUU! I wanna hold your hand!"

"I said no, I mean no."

"Dammit!"

--------

TT-TT They started trying to get us ready for high school and I'm getting horrid headaches because you have to do so much -grumbles- Plus, I'm so annoyed with all the gym you have to take -hates gym-

Riku: -hugs BHN-chan- I'm sorry. I hate home ec classes, but we have to take them. It sucks.

Sorry for the shortness and crappiness and MANY MANY MANY sorries for the delay. I was hoping I'd post this chapter before I went to my first ever school dance (at which I spent most of my time running around and trying to get my guy friends to dance XD) but I've been so busy…

A project in English, a ton of math homework, region choir tryouts, an unearthly amount of tests, art contests, Superbowl… x.x Oy vey…

Then I got sick, real badly, and my dad refused to let me touch food, walk around most of the time, and do anything but rest. I wasn't allowed to walk around, cook myself food, serve food that anyone cooked, or basically anything.

Satoshi: -jogs up- Alright, we looked EVERYWHERE, even through your school backpack and the key was NOWHERE. Where did you hide it?

Oh, that's simple. I hid it in Riku's bra drawer!

Riku: -cringes- WHAT? HOW?

-shrugs- How do you think? I put it in your drawer!

Satoshi: And the only one who'd even think of looking in there is one of the ones locked in the closet.

PRECISELY!

Dark: NOT ANYMOOOOOORE!

DAMMIT, DARK! WHY DID YOU HAVE TO ESCAPE?!?!?!?!

Dark: Because no door can hold back the level of perversion my mind has accumulated over the years!

Oh. My. God.

At least now I have a reason for being crazy. It took me a while, but we finally established that I'm crazy because of my incredibly religious friend who slaps me every time I swear or make a perverted comment. See, she gave me BRAIN DAMAGE. -glares- But I got her back.

Riku: You didn't HURT her or anything…?

Ah, no. I voted for her and one of my other friends as king and queen of the sweetheart's dance -sickening smile-

Argentine: She did not win.

But she got up in front of the school and embarrassed herself.

Is it just me or am I having more fun writing the intros and outros than the ACTUAL story XDD


	4. Dancey Time

The story is progressing, albeit slowly.

Argentine: You actually wrote something. Good job, BHN.

Eheheh… Guess who got writer's block! -raises hand sheepishly-

Dark: -smacks BHN-chan- Stop ranting and write.

Yessir…

Dark: -smacks BHN-chan again- Don't be a pushover.

Yessir-- I mean NEVER!

Dark: Good.

Argentine: Why haven't I left yet?

----------------------

"Toshi-chan should have worn a shiny dress," Dark huffed, crossing his arms childishly.

"Dark should shut up," Satoshi replied, tightening his tie. The two walked slightly ahead of Krad and Daisuke, just enough to have a private conversation.

"That's right!" Dark looked as if he was thinking, "You said I could hold your hand! Give it!" Dark's gloved hand snaked out and grabbed Satoshi's.

"Okay, I did say you could hold my hand," Satoshi shrugged and twined his fingers with Dark's.

Dark smiled and they walked the rest of the way in silence.

-

Daisuke smiled at the two who were ahead of him and Krad.

"They're cute together. I'm pretty sure they make one of the best couples I've seen in years," Krad turned to Daisuke.

Daisuke nodded.

"But they have nothing on us," Krad smiled happily.

"A few months ago, I would've never thought that I'd see you smile so happily," Daisuke stated quietly.

"I never would've thought that you'd ever be directing one of your lovely smiles at me, or that Satoshi-sama would go for Dark. It's a real turnaround."

Daisuke nodded, "But we're here now and that's all that matters."

"Now, when we get there, we have to dance together. Even if they only play that music that you can dance to in perverse ways without looking like a dork, we have to dance. But not in perverse ways," Krad smiled slightly.

"That sounds like fun! Do you want to take a photo, too? So you have something to remember?" Daisuke suggested.

"That sounds good."

-

Dark ran up to the front door of the gym like a child waiting for a ride to open. He turned to face his friends in an equally childish manner and shouted, "HURRY UP!"

"Dark, we wouldn't need to if you didn't run ahead," Krad shouted back.

"HURRYHURRYHURRYHURRYHURRY HURRY UP!!!" Dark hopped up and down impatiently.

After many insults were traded, the group walked inside.

"Ticket please," A teacher at the door asked them.

Each of them handed a ticket to the man.

"Thanks for coming, and remember, no spiking the punch!" The teacher waved them inside.

"Well, he was oddly cheerful," Krad shrugged.

"Hey, guys! Over here!"

The boys turned to see Riku waving at them. She sat on the benches that had been erected for the sole purpose of the chaperones having somewhere to sit. (A/N: It looks so wrong when I write "sole" but it's right. I looked it up.)

The girl walked up to the group, still smiling, "I see nobody died on the way here!"

"RIKU IS A LEEEEEEESBIIIIIAN!!!" A random voice shouted.

"Yeah, that's the crazy guy who thinks I'm a lesbian because I wouldn't make out with him," Riku Stated plainly when she saw the confused looks on her friends' faces.

"Well, that's not very nice. Do you want me to slap him for you?" Krad questioned.

"No thanks," Riku shook her head.

For a while, the group chatted idly, standing in their little corner. Discussion moved back and forth, Dark was slapped a few times, they looked up when someone yelled things like "ARROWS! I NEED ARROWS!" and "OH MY GOD MY EYES ARE BLEEDING!" All seemed peaceful until about three-fourths of the way through the event.

A voice from a teacher over the loudspeaker announced, "Attention! At eight o'clock, we will announce the king and queen of the dance!"

Daisuke blushed once he heard this.

"Aww… Dai-chan got entered, I see," Dark teased.

"We didn't tell you? He got nominated for queen," Riku smiled.

"Queen? He's a boy."

"He was still nominated queen."

Dark shrugged, "Whatever floats their boats."

---

The students gathered around the DJ's station when eight o'clock rolled around. The music stopped and the announcer came over the microphones again.

"First of all, let's congratulate our contestants! All of you, line up in front of the booth!"

The crowd clapped. Krad walked up, dragging Daisuke, who was attempting to escape into the crowd. His attempts were further stopped by the few girls at the front who made sure Daisuke couldn't get away.

"First, we will announce the runner ups, then we'll announce the winners!"

There was a short pause that allowed the announcer to open a sealed envelope, containing the names of the contestants.

"Our second runner-up for king is… Okiayu Ryotaro."

The audience clapped.

"Our first runner-up is Saehara Takeshi."

At this, the audience laughed.

"I'm surprised too," Takeshi shrugged.

The announcer continued, "Our second runner-up for queen is Fukuda Ritsuko."

Again the audience applauded.

"And our first runner-up for queen is Niwa Daisuke. Wait, Daisuke is a boy's name!"

Daisuke blushed and hid behind Krad, who moved out of the way.

The announcer walked out from behind the DJ's stand and asked, "Who's Daisuke?"

Daisuke raised his hand sheepishly.

"How did you get nominated for queen?"

Daisuke shrugged, averting his gaze to the floor.

A few of the girls in the crowd were shouting things like "YAOI" and "EEEEE KAWAII!!" Most of the boys looked disgusted. Takeshi was rolling on the floor laughing his head off.

Daisuke blushed deeper.

The teacher noticed and said, "We can get things switched around so you're not runner up for queen--"

"No," Krad said plainly, making Takeshi laugh even more.

"No?" The teacher asked.

"No," Krad repeated firmly.

The teacher shrugged and continued announcing, "And our king and queen for the '07-'08 year are…" The teacher paused for dramatic effect, "Harada Risa and Hikari Krad!"

The crowd clapped and began to disperse again.

"DAMMIT--" Krad began, but quickly corrected himself, "Er… I mean, 'yay!'" He pumped his fist in the air in an attempt to make it slightly more convincing.

"Now they will share a customary dance together!" The teacher hopped back behind the DJ station.

At this particular moment, Risa ran up to Krad, waving. Her pink, sparkly dress trailed behind her as she ran. Immediately, he was reminded of a dog, running to his master after having gone away for the entire day. The thought simply made him sick.

"Hi," Risa smiled at Krad.

"No," Krad turned to the teacher.

"Pardon?" The teacher asked.

"I'm not dancing with her," Krad shook his head.

"What?" Risa asked, slightly grinding her teeth.

"Why?"

"I don't wanna."

"Oh, okay then. Fine by me," The teacher shrugged, "God, it's like they're trying to get you kids to have sex before they're eighteen. Just dance, okay?"

Krad nodded, smiling. He turned to Daisuke and offered a hand to the redhead, "Will you dance with me?"

Daisuke blushed, "I--"

"HE WILL BE DANCING WITH ME," Risa's eye twitched.

"No thanks, I'd rather not dance with you," Krad eyed Risa nervously.

"DANCE WITH MEEEE!" Risa whined, tugging on Krad's arm.

A fairly cute boy with sandy brown hair shyly came up to Risa and said, "You can dance with me."

Risa slapped the boy, "GO AWAY, PERVERT!"

The boy looked shocked, but walked away and sat in a corner.

Dark saw this as his chance and began to run to console the boy, but Satoshi grabbed him by the collar and threatened to kill him if he tried anything funny.

The slow song had been playing for a few seconds, so Krad took Daisuke's hand in his and pulled him close to dance together.

Risa sat on the bleachers, glaring at the happy couple.

Argentine sat down a foot away from Risa, "I saw that."

Risa remained silent.

"Please listen to me when I tell you… That was the most pathetic thing I've ever seen."

Risa glanced back at the boy momentarily, but averted her gaze to the dancing students.

"Just because you are not happy or are with whom you believe you love doesn't mean you can separate others from the ones they truly love with all their hearts."

The brunette's eyes widened.

"And even though it's not today, someday, someone will come along who truly loves you and you'll push him or her away because you think you love Kokuyoku."

Risa turned fully toward him and asked, "Why do you call Dark-san 'Kokuyoku'?"

------------------

CLIFFFFFFHANGERRRRRRR… Meaning I've run out of plot ideas… OH FUN 8DD

Haha, I actually yelled, "ARROWS! I NEED ARROWS!" at our dance. Nobody but my friends and I thought it was funny… And I used Okiayu-sama on purpose (Okiayu Ryotaro is Dark's Japanese voice actor) The boy who got slapped by Risa was just randomly added for no apparent reason. I like making her look like an utter bitch XDD

In the (coughlongcough) process of writing this chapter IT SNOWED THE DAY BEFORE EASTER. Seriously! It was gorgeous! I think I got a cold… Oh well.

Dark: The adventures of an idiot.

Satoshi: Or not, since idiots don't catch colds.

Dark: HEY! _I_ don't catch colds! And neither do you!

Satoshi: I normally go to school and work when I'm sick. I had two colds last winter.

Daisuke: You shouldn't do that! It's bad for you!

Satoshi: Who cares?

Daisuke: That should be fairly obvious…

Sorry, but I've had no free time. I think my schedule might free up soon, since we're done testing, but** don't expect anything until at least June. After the first week, at least. **I'm going to A-Kon 8D 'Twill be fun. I'm cosplaying Krad and we're gonna be in the cosplay competition (that is, if we can get in x.x We missed the preorder date for passes…) Please say hello if you find me! I love meeting and hugging people. My badge will read "BHN-chan" if I can choose what it says.

Dark: You have plenty of free time! Just the other day you sat in your room watching Gravitation and bawling your eyes out when you could've been writing!

OI! THAT WAS IMPORTANT!

Dark: And you're always drawing.

That's for my portfolio to get into advanced art!

Dark: And--

-smacks Dark- Goodbye until next time, and thank you for the reviews.

Krad: And remember: Idiots don't catch colds.

Dark: Didn't you hear me?_ I_ DON'T CATCH COLDS!

Krad: And your point is…?


	5. Aftermath and Keiji Love

I noticed I didn't get very many reviews. All I have to say is I deserved it for making everyone wait so long.

Dark: Hell yes.

Shut up, Dark.

Dark: It's what you deserve for neglecting this story for so damned long.

Shut up, I said shut up.

Argentine: Yes. I agree with Kokuyoku. Could it have taken you any longer to write THIS chapter?

WHEN I SAY SHUT UP, I MEAN SHUT UP!! -bangs head on table-

Daisuke: Poor BHN-chan… You two could've been nicer!

Dark: Tch…

Argentine: Maybe. I doubt we could be nicer, though.

-------------------

Argentine smirked at the girl, "You would like to know, right?"

He then stood unceremoniously and walked away from her.

-

"Dark, do we HAVE to dance the entire time?" Satoshi sighed as Dark tried to drag him onto the dance floor.

"IT'S JUST THIS ONE SONG! I PROMISE!" Dark whined, "Besides, it's called a dance for a reason! Jeez…"

"Well, I can't dance," Satoshi commented quietly.

"Neither can I! Pleeeeeeeeeease?" Dark begged.

"Fine," Satoshi conceded, "But no dirty dancing."

"Ick, I didn't wanna do that anyway," Dark led Satoshi to the dance floor, gently pulling him into a half-embrace as the music changed to a slow instrumental song. The couple swayed gently to the slow music.

"You said you couldn't dance," Satoshi smiled.

"I didn't think I could. But anyone can dance to slow music, right?"

Satoshi chuckled quietly, "I guess so."

The two continued dancing together until a group of idiots started shouting "Marco!" "Polo!" at the top of their lungs (and they only stopped so Satoshi could glare at them, anyway).

"Despite how I was feeling earlier, I think…" Satoshi pause, blushing lightly. "I'm having a lot of fun tonight."

Dark smiled, hugging the boy tighter. "Can I have a kiss?"

"Do you want us to get kicked out?" Satoshi replied.

"Ooh. Good point," Dark tapped his chin thoughtfully and the couple continued to dance.

-

"They only play slow songs…" Takeshi complained loudly.

"Shut up, or Funa-bon will have to slap you for me," Keiji replied and continued to juggle the glowsticks he found.

"Where on Earth did you get those idiotic things?" Riku grabbed one of the glowsticks from the blonde.

"Why are you even over here?" Keiji stuck out his tongue, "Don't you have any _friends_?"

"Would you like me to tell Risa where you are?" Riku questioned, knowing Keiji had been scarred for life the last time Risa had seen him (even though she had switched tactics and was 'over' the blonde).

"NOOOOOOOO!!! FUNA-TAN! MAKE THE MEANIE-GIRL STOP IIIIIIT!!!" Keiji fake-cried, causing his three other companions to sigh exasperatedly.

"Saga-san--" Funabashi began, but was interrupted.

"SagaTCHI! Call me Sagatchi!" Keiji insisted.

"Saga-_san_," Funabashi emphasized the 'san.' "Do you want to go get some punch?"

"Yes! Good thinking Funi-bunny! We'll spike the punch!" Keiji began to walk to the punch bowl across the room with Funabashi following closely.

"No, we'll _drink_ the punch."

"But if it's spiked it'll have alcohol in it!"

"We're not spiking it to begin with!"

"WHAAAAAAT??? No! That's no fun!"

"It _is_ fun. For everyone else."

"NUU! That's not _fair_!"

"Yes it is."

They were now too far away for Takeshi and Riku to hear them (save for a few of Keiji's outraged shouts as the bottle of sake he managed to sneak in was tossed unceremoniously in the trash).

"Good ol' Funabashi… Taking one for the team like that! He's a true hero," Takeshi stated.

"Whatever," Riku sat back on the bleachers, but then remembered she was in a skirt and sat up straight again. Despite her best efforts, her eyes landed on her ex boyfriend, who was still dancing with Krad, who was wearing a cheap plastic crown on his head.

Riku stood, "I'm gonna go…" She had been about to say 'get a drink' until she remembered that's where the outraged yelling was coming from. "To the bathroom."

Takeshi smirked, "Oooh! Someone's jealous!"

"Wh- What makes you think that?" The girl blushed, turning around to see Takeshi smiling smugly from his seat on the bench.

"You've been staring at them the whole night," Takeshi stood so he was next to the girl. "You wanna dance?" He extended a hand in offering.

Riku blushed in surprise, but only for a moment before huffing and turning away from Takeshi. Still, she placed her hand in his and began to lead him to the dance floor.

He laughed, "See? I'm not that bad, huh?"

Riku rolled her eyes. "Whatever."

-

As the group left the gym, Dark sighed. "My feet hurt…"

"All you did was sway and almost get yourself kicked out when they played 'Vanilla.'" Satoshi commented sarcastically.

"HEY! 'Vanilla' kicks ass and you know it. I saw you singing along during that one chorus!" Dark snapped.

"Ooh… We have a closet Gackt-fan," Krad smirked. "It's nothing to be ashamed of, my dear Satoshi-sama!"

Satoshi blushed, grumbling quietly as the other laughed.

"I wonder what happened to Keiji and Funabashi…" Takeshi scratched his head.

"Why do you care?" Riku raised an eyebrow.

"I think I just saw them behind those bushes," He pointed to a bush, where a blonde head was visible over the top.

"DAMMIT! How did he see us?!" A voice that sounded suspiciously like Keiji sounded from the bushes.

"Sir, it might have been because you aren't completely hidden from view."

"BACK TO THE SAGA MOPED! FIRST ONE THERE GETS TO DRIVE!" Keiji shot up from the shrubbery and bolted away, his back facing the group. "I WILL FIND YOU, MYSTERIOUS LURKING STRANGER!!!"

Funabashi sighed, standing as well and following his boss.

"Now that was odd," Riku broke the awkward silence that had developed somewhere during the chaos (read as 'idiocy').

"Well, shall we leave and probably never speak of this again?" Daisuke smiled innocently.

"Yeah," The rest of them nodded.

Daisuke's cell phone rang just then, and he answered it, "Hello?"

"I know where you live!" The voice on the other line cackled.

"Huh? Saya?" Daisuke asked.

"DAMMIT!" The woman cursed. "Anyway, can I talk to Dark, please?"

"Sure, he's right here," Daisuke handed the phone to Dark, who held it to his ear and said, "Hello?"

"DARK! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?! TONIGHT YOU HAD THE LATE SHIFT, REMEMBER?"

"Ow! I thought I told you I was going to be with my boyfriend! What took you so long to call, anyway?" Dark replied.

"You did no such thing! And I thought I could depend on you, so I didn't check to make sure you were here! I called for you over the intercom and when I found no Dark, I called your brother's cell phone!"

"Brother? You're a liar, Dark!" Daisuke snapped, before Dark shushed him.

"Can you stop speaking so loud? I'm with some friends and they can hear you."

"Sure." She lowered the volume of her voice slightly. "But this means tomorrow you have to work the early shift."

Dark sighed, "Oh well. Could be worse, right?"

"Yes, dear!" The woman said before hanging up.

"I have to go in early tomorrow, so we'd better take the train, Dai."

"Early? 8:50 in the morning isn't early at all," Daisuke rolled his eyes.

"Shut up," Dark grumbled.

The group split up after saying their goodbyes, only to go home and sleep.

-

Argentine muttered a curse under his breath. A squirrel had started sniffing around his head.

Unluckily for him, that blonde idiot had spotted him, meaning he had to bury himself in the bush and stay still.

"Luckily, he's so insane nobody believed him when he said something about someone lurking around," Argentine smirked.

-------------------

'Vanilla' is Gackt's song. I won't even pretend I own it. It's too damn ownsome DD': I wonder how many Gackt fans read this. It makes me wonder…

Keiji-pon needs more love DD':

And TakeshiRiku?? HiwatariArgentine? WTF?? XD It's what happens when you hit writers block with full force. So, adding up the new pairings:

DarkToshi; KradDai; TakeshiRiku; and FunaKeiji.

I was thinking of adding a dash of crack-ish-ness with some HiwatariArgentine XDD (of course I mean old and grumpy Hiwatari X3) Hiwatari makes an awesome PedoBear :3 YOU KNOW HE IS A PEDO, DON'T DENY IT DDX Lol, it's waaaaay too late for me to be writing, but how does it sound? -will probably add it anyway, just to be mean-

I had hoped I'd write more of this story over my vacation, but guess what chucked a brick at me and didn't miss?

Dark: Writer's block?

Hell yeah.

In any case, I survived A-Kon… And I got more than fifty different people to hug me.

Dark: Wow. You never cease to amaze me.

I know.

Dark: Where's everyone else?

I dunno… -looks around- -sees them all crowded around looking at something-

Dark: What're you looking at?

Krad: Photos from A-Kon…

NO! PUT THOSE DOWN!

And the next chapter is probably gonna be a while 'cause I'm starting a new project!

Dark: Fshh… New? PLEASE!

-shushes Dark- This new project will be kept top secret until it's done :3 Don't ask too many questions, or I might abandon it!

Krad: You're rambling again…

Yes, I know.

Dark: Yeah, yeah… Whatever…

Daisuke: Review, but only if you want to:3

Yesh… I know I've been a bad girl and don't deserve reviews TT3TT BUT DON'T SAY STUFF LIKE 'PWETTY PWETTY PWEEEEEEASE UPDATE, PWEEEASE (:3' or '-coughcough- I'M DYING IN SEVEN DAYS! AS MY LAST REQUEST, I WANT YOU TO UPDAAAATE!!'

See, if you actually USE that last excuse, I'll know it's fake or you woulda said something sooner :3

**Remember**! HiwatariArgentine: Yay or Nay?


End file.
